


Peace

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, if you squint you see stony, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!readerPrompt: Anon Req: Wanda becoming the “monster” she thinks she is. Can you write about that when R dies and she feels so lost without them and she became livid and unleashes her wrath and loses control to the point where the other Avengers needed to put her down? (maybe also kills her??? She was like relieved cause she would be with R again?) THANKS ♥️





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> hope I was able to do this request some justice lmao  
> but as always, hmu @ chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything  
> hope you enjoy it!  
> cheers!

In a world of heroes and monsters, sometimes one's greatest weakness is the ones others create. The ones that plant the seeds of doubt and fear in the minds of the public and yourselves. Everyone hated to admit it, but at one point or another, the media got to them, hitting the hardest in times of weakness and doubt, when catastrophic mistakes were made.

For Wanda, it was after the Lagos Catastrophe - 

It was the one incident the media needed to attack not only her but every other person with powers. Showcasing just how dangerous things could get and the innocent lives that could be lost in the crossfire. She was already putting herself down for what happened, but the media?

The media killed her.

Even though you were all too familiar with how deep it cuts you, it never got easier helping someone through the guilt. All you can really do is be by their side and hope they listen to your voice to guide them through the endeavor.

You found her curled up in your bed scrolling through the news about the accident, tears silently falling onto one of your pillows, not realizing you had walked in.

"C'mon love, don't read that garbage, the media will exaggerate and blame anything or anyone for a story." Moving her hair away from her face, you climbed in beside her with a small smile on your face, "In a world full of heroes and monsters, trust me when I say you're not the latter Wanda, you never will be."

At your touch, Wanda put her phone down to focus her attention on you, eyes glistening with her tears, "oh (Y/N), the things they're saying about me, I can't help but think it's true too."

"People are so empty-headed these days they'll believe anything. Listen to me, Wanda, you're so much good wrapped up in one amazing and heroic bundle, I can't believe I'm lucky enough to call you my girlfriend." You took her hand in yours and rubbed her knuckles with your thumb to soothe her, "things like this happen to all of us, they try to tear us down because they're afraid, because they don't want to admit that there are dangers outside of our own world. That we're actually doing all of this to protect them."

"There are so many people that believe I'm a monster, (Y/N), maybe they're right." Wanda let out another sigh and pulled herself closer to you, her voice quivering in sadness.

"Screw all of those people, just focus on me, okay love?" You pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling away with the smile still on your face, "with you and I together? Everything's going to be okay."

She never knew what about you always convinced her that things would be okay, but she couldn't be more thankful for having you by her side to ground her. 

For loving her and bringing her peace when no one else could.

Defeating Thanos was no easy task, taking its physical and emotional toll on all of you, Wanda especially, having to watch her best friend die at her hands, only to be brought back to life to be killed by the Titan, it broke you too, seeing the people you loved the most, hurt so much.

But by some miracle, Tony came back to Earth and things seemed to turn around with that single moment, though Vision had fallen, the rest of the Avengers and the others were able to come together once more to defeat Thanos and finish his army.

At some point during the battle, Bruce was able to call out the Hulk, and Wanda seemed to cut down any enemy in her path, the emotional toll of the battle allowing both of them to make the most of the stress, helping greatly to put an end to Thanos' terror, but after staying in such a state for a prolonged period of time, both of them had trouble calming down and listening to reason after the battle.

Though Bruce and the Hulk had a somewhat better connection than in the past and were able to calm down after a few quiet minutes on their own, Wanda struggled to see the difference between enemy and friend even after the last soldier in Thanos' army fell, threatening to hurt anyone that neared her.

As battered as you were from the hits the Black Order and a few soldiers got on you, it hurt you more to see Wanda in the state, making your way towards her the moment you spotted her in the clearing, "focus on my voice Wanda, just focus on me, love, okay?" Even though you knew she wouldn't hurt you, you couldn't help but flinch when she turned to you with her eyes and hands glowing red, ready to attack, the adrenaline from the battle still coursing through the both of you. "I'm right beside you, love, everything's going to be okay, I'm here with you."

And like an old comforting melody floating in her ears, Wanda lowered her hands and dropped to the ground into your arms, drained from all the power she exerted during the fight. "(Y/N)? What happened? Did we win?"

"We won, love, you were amazing." No longer able to hide the joy that the battle was finally over, you tightened your grip around her and pressed kisses on her head, "we won."

Though the road to recovery after dealing with Thanos was long, soon enough all of you were back on your feet, Vision reunited and reborn with the help of Shuri to streamline the process. All of the Avengers were finally reunited again for the first time since the Civil War, with new friends and comrades made during the long battle. 

No one thought you would ever have to feel such pain or loss ever again.

Nothing could ever top Thanos, nothing could ever be as dangerous as the Mad Titan.

But you were all wrong, you were all too happy to be alive and together to be afraid of your enemies. You all felt unbreakable, though you couldn't be further from the truth.

You built your relationship with Wanda with trust and honesty, and you've never felt like you ever needed to lie to her until this one moment.

After the last, fatal hit, you knew you weren't going to make it out of the battle alive - everything hurt too much, then suddenly too little. It took everything in you just to smile at her in these final moments.

It was the biggest, and only lie, you could ever bring yourself to tell her.

"Focus on me, love, I'm here, don't worry." You couldn't tell if your vision was blurry from her tears or your own, but with a shaky hand, you reached out and caressed her cheek with a tired smile, "everything's going to be okay."

"(Y/N), please just hold on okay? We'll be okay, we'll get you all patched up, Helen will help you like always." Wanda's grip around you tightened, and you weren't sure if she was trying to convince you or herself that things would be okay, after all, her words were lost on you, all you could do was focus on the feeling of her holding you, relishing in the sensation, knowing it was the last time.

You struggled to take another breath but instead coughed up more blood, "I love you so much, Wanda, don't you ever forget that. Don't you dare forget how much I love you and don't forget how much the others can worry about you too." 

"Please don't say goodbye." Her eyes burned from her tears as she leaned into the hand you had on her cheek, afraid of losing her most precious person in life, "I can't lose you too." 

"Don't worry, love, I'd never say goodbye", your eyelids felt heavy as you closed them for the last time, your hand dropping from Wanda's cheek, "but I'll see you on the other side."

This time there was no more soothing melody to calm the rage and pain she felt, finding the perfect outlet in the seemingly endless stream of Hydra soldiers and experiments running out of the facility to fight the Avengers.

Seconds after you closed your eyes, her eyes opened, glowing red, the tendrils coming off her hands like ominous whips.

It was a massacre.

Much like how there was no end to Hydra soldiers, there was no end to Wanda's rage, cutting down each wave that got out to meet her on the field, ignoring any messages from the others.

"All of you know I hate to say it, but we have no other choice, she's not listening to any of us." Tony let out a tired sigh and leaned against the wall where he could see your coffin getting prepped for your private burial at the Compound, avoiding everyone's eyes. Listening to the distant echo of Wanda trying to break out of the reinforced containment cell to find anything or anyone to fight with an aching heart.

Frustrated at how easily Tony gave up and couldn't find any other options, Steve slammed his hands on the closest surface and glared at his friend, "we have to keep trying, we can't just let her die."

"Keep trying with what, Steve? We already knocked Wanda out and she just woke up again even angrier, we tried talking to her before and after that, and now Clint and Vision, the closest ones to her out of all that's left of us, are stuck in the med bay." Tony finally looked up and locked eyes with Steve, the latter finally seeing just how tired of all the fighting Tony was, his eyes weary from the loss of losing you and possibly even Wanda. "Please enlighten me on what we can do, because I know it seems I might not care about her, but I do, and this hurts me as much as it hurts you, but I don't want to put her through that hellhole that Ross put her through ever again."

Hearing the words out loud made Steve stop, he knew he and Tony were constantly on opposing sides, how others would always demonize the ex-playboy over him, the American Hero. He knew everyone had suffered in various ways from being a part of the Avengers, he knew it wasn't easy, but he, along with the public, seemed to forget that Tony was human too.

Tony felt the same shame and hurt they all felt, if not something greater, he hurt so much and still put on a strong facade so he could keep fighting.

Deep down Steve knew he demonized Tony too - when it was all too hard and the fighting was just too much for him, he needed someone that could take the blame to ease his own breaking heart.

He missed the simpler times when the sides were black and white, of simpler problems and fights, rather than the multitude of grays and complexities present in modern society.

"Tony, I -", Steve lowered his head in shame and let out a small sigh, "I know, and I'm sorry. Maybe there really isn't anything else we can do."

"Look, Cap, I know it seems shitty, but I can neutralize her powers one last time and knock her out so we can talk to Clint and Vision before we do it." Tony lowered his head again, and both men, along with all the others in the room knew there was only one last option they had.

As grim as it was to think about it, there was nothing else they could do.

They weren't you, they couldn't bring her back down like you could after a rough emotional period. They could never be you.

Telling the other two wasn't any easier than when they came to the decision, but they both understood the reasoning behind it, as much as it hurt to admit.

"She's still a kid, we can't just do that to her." Clint sat up in the bed and had to be held down by Sam and Bucky, the veins in his neck popping out from his anger, "she's already lost enough."

To their surprise, Vision was surprisingly analytical about the situation. As much as he loved both you and Wanda, he knew the effects of your death had brought on more bad than good in all of them, "maybe that is just another reason why it should happen. Wanda has lost enough, maybe it's time she is reunited with them."

"Why aren't you mad about this? You're about to lose another one of your best friends and you're just accepting it?" The venom in Clint's voice made everyone flinch, but Vision continued to be level-headed, if not for himself (and his own programming), for all of your friends.

"I am mad. To think that I cannot even calm down my own friend to make sure she lives, to think I cannot comfort her after the love of her life has died, to think there is nothing I can do to make her feel better is worse than any other wound I have received." Though his voice was steady, Vision gripped the sidebar to the bed and left a visible handprint in the sturdy metal. "It hurts me to admit any of this, but I know she'll finally stop hurting if we do this."

It was a solemn procession, whoever could bring themselves to send Wanda off one last time followed Tony and Steve to the holding area, crestfallen that they would have to say goodbye to another one of their friends so soon.

They hoped it would all be for the best. That, maybe then, Wanda would finally stop hurting.

Though everything seemed numb and unreal, Wanda steadied her breathing and honed onto your voice, which sounded as clear as day, as if you never left her.

"Don't be afraid, love, I'm here, right beside you. Just focus on my voice, focus on me, everything's going to be okay." Your voice was the melody she missed and longed for, she was already so tired, but all she wanted to do was to see you one last time.

With bleary vision, Wanda opened her heavy eyes in search of you and the sound of your voice, her voice barely over a whisper, tired from the drugs in her system. "(Y/N)? Where are you? I miss you so much. Please come back to me."

"Close your eyes, angel, and follow my voice, I'm taking you home." As delirious as she was, she could tell you were watching her with a small, comforting smile on your face like always, and love in your eyes.

When she next opened her eyes, everything was as clear as it used to be and was met with the sight of you waiting in front of her with open arms and a happy smile, a sight she was afraid she would never see again. "You're here-"

"I told you everything would be okay, love, didn't I?" Seeing her in front of you brought happy tears to both of your eyes, you were so sure you would never see her again, and couldn't be happier to be reunited once again. 

To feel her in your arms, and her lips on your own were more than you could ever ask for; you both felt whole again.

In a world of heroes and monsters, nothing could stop the two of you together, the love you both had made you both strong enough to face anything, even life after death.

As you were happily reunited with Wanda, the rest of your friends watched on with sad expressions, the guilt of having to neutralize her weighing on all their hearts, hoping that the small smile on her face meant that she was finally reunited with you.

That she was finally at peace.


End file.
